villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Terrible Cat Girl
The Terrible cat Girl is the main protagonist/antagonist of the of the comic of the same name in the magazine Maggy published in August 1993. She is a milk-obsessed girl who is capable of everything to get it, even threaten and intimidate. It's Maggy who actually was brainwashed by being accidentally hit in the head by Monica's rabbit. Biography Maggy is petting her cat and says she'll get him some milk, while Monica chases after Jimmy Five for calling her fat. Jimmy Five asks for forgiveness, but Monica is irreducible and plays the Samson rabbit; he bends down and Samson ends up hitting Maggy, who faints and becomes unconscious. Her cat Vanilla tries to arouse her while she wakes up and slowly forgets who she is. Suddenly she starts acting like a cat and it scares Vanilla, who realizes that she was no longer Maggy but Terrible Cat Girl, an evil version of the girl who was obsessed with milk and does everything to get it. him. Meanwhile, Maggy (now terrible cat girl) seeks to dress up in character, like a cat, and ends up scaring Vanilla (who thought she would tear her skin), but she takes the fabric of a doll and uses it as her own. own skin. She later says she needs milk and leaves to pick him up, but she takes Vanilla with her by dragging him by his tail. The first victim is Smudge, who is coming from the bakery with bread and milk. The terrible cat girl wants to know what he's taking and Smudge says it, but she says she wants the milk; Smudge refuses, saying it was the house purchase but the cat girl insists and says it will take the force. Then the two get into a body fight with the cat girl drinking all the milk. Smudge realizes that it was Maggy and that she had lost her memory, and decides to tell other people. Later, Jimmy Five is celebrating the fact that he got rid of Monica's knock when he gets home and finds the cat girl drinking the milk from the fridge, she quickly immobilizes him and leaves him tied up while taking the rest of the milk. From there, the cat girl begins to attack people and steal all the milk from the city, even milk from a baby's bottle. Smudge tells everyone what he saw, at first the boys don't believe it, but Jimmy Five (tied up) appears and confirms, which puzzles them. They try to know what drove Maggy to do this, but find no answers. Meanwhile, the cat girl enters the bakery and meets Toddy, who is amazed to see her but she demands milk. He hands it to the glass but she says she wants all the stock Monica is talking to the boys and also doesn't believe it at first, but is surprised to see Maggy as a cat girl (and Vanilla tied by a rope); she asks her why she is doing this when the cat girl reveals that she was hit in the head by her rabbit and calls her a rabbit girl, which Monica doesn't believe and is skeptical. But the cat girl shows Samson, which puzzles Monica She tries to get the rabbit back, but the cat girl stops her and says that to get it back she must duel, but dressed as a rabbit. Monica appears dressed as a rabbit, and the cat girl says one will use the other's pet (she with Samson and Monica with Vanilla); Monica says there is time to go back, only that the cat girl is irreducible and still calls it a toothpick, which is all that was missing for the powder barrel to explode. The two begin to duel, but Monica wins and both the cat girl and Vanilla are shown unconscious. She wakes up and becomes Maggy, soon after the two are home where they drink milk and Maggy does not believe the story. So Monica says she prefers carrots and Vanilla thinks, "Is everything back to normal ... really?" Category:Charismatic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Thief Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Extremists Category:Redeemed Category:Alter-Ego Category:Psychopath Category:Kids